Authorise Buster
|-| Axe= |name=Authorise Buster |type=Rider Weapon Dual Weapon Gun Axe |user=Kamen Rider Zero-One Kamen Rider Vulcan |season=Kamen Rider Zero-One |firstepisode=We are the Astronaut Brothers! |lastepisode=TBA |numberofepisodes= TBA (Zero-One) }} The is the primary weapon of Kamen Rider Zero-One Shining Hopper/Shining Assault Hopper and Kamen Rider Vulcan Assault Wolf. It was manufactured by the Hiden Intelligence Three Dimensional Printing System. Design The Authorise Buster is composed of the following parts: ;Gun Mode: * - Gun Mode's muzzle. By accelerating and amplifying energy within the Progress Cylinder, it is possible to fire an energy bulet that is three times as powerful as a tank cannon shot. Additionally, when linked to an inserted Progrise Key's abilities, special moves can be initiated. * - The Axe Kill folded in Gun Mode. It's super-compressed composite armor works effectively as a shield. It is composed of different alloys with different properties sandwiched between two plates of Hiden Alloy. ;Axe Mode: * - The axe head in Axe Mode. It is forged out of hard metal and boasts enough sharpness to cleave through a 5m thick concrete wall with a single swing. It's weight and balance is carefully designed so that its weight adds to its destructive power, and by recieving energy from the Progresstron and implementing it into the blade, a special attack that adds various abilities can be implemented. * - An energy amplification mechanism installed in the Axe Kill. In addition to the energy developed and amplifiEd by the , it transforms energy recieved from an inserted Progrise Key's Rider Model in various ways. ;Both: * - The handle's hinge. The lock is released when the user is authenticated via the AB Handle Linker. * - The handgrip. It transmits information such as parameters and information manuals that viualises operating status to the user. * - The trigger. Pull to initiate various attacks. * - A slot to insert Progrise Keys into. When a Progrise Key is inserted, the built-in reads it, allowing the Rider Model to be implemented into Buster Dust/any Dust attacks. Furthermore, another program Progrise Keys to initiate attacks to be fired when a Progrise Key is scanned when another one is inserted. * - The yellow strip and red circle section/authentication device. It can scan Progrise Keys via non-contact reading to commence Buster Authorise. Furthermore, when the Zero-One Driver is scanned, it can to initiate a attack. Modes The Authorise Buster has two Modes, and . KR01-Authorise Buster (Gun Mode).png|Gun Mode KR01-Authorise Buster (Axe Mode).png|Axe Mode Finishers - Progrise Bomber= : - Zero-One Bomber= : - Buster Bomber= : *'Rising Hopper': Zero-One delivers a slash of yellow cyber-like energy. - Progrise Buster Bomber= : - Zero-One Buster Bomber= : *'Biting Shark': The blade glows teal before Zero-One jumps in the air. The weapon then projects two rows of energy shark fins that chomp on the enemy twice. }} - Gun Mode= - Progrise Dust= : *'Rising Hopper': Zero-One fires a blast of yellow energy. Progrise Dust (Rising Hopper).png|Progrise Dust (Rising Hopper) - Zero-One Dust= : Zero-One charges the Authorize Buster before firing a yellow energy shard that briefly creates an image of a mechanical grasshopper before striking the enemy. Zero-One Dust Step 1.png|Zero-One Dust (Step 1: Charging) Zero-One Dust Step 2.png|Zero-One Dust (Step 2: Energy shard) Zero-One Dust Step 3.png|Zero-One Dust (Step 3: Grasshopper image) Zero-One Dust Step 4.png|Zero-One Dust (Step 4: Caption) - Buster Dust= : *'Freezing Bear:' Zero-One fires a blue energy construct of a polar bear that freezes enemies before destroying them. - Progrise Buster Dust= : - Zero-One Buster Dust= : }} }} - Vulcan= - Progrise Bomber= : - Buster Bomber= : - Progrise Buster Bomber= : }} - Gun Mode= - Progrise Dust= : - Buster Dust= : *'Punching Kong:' Vulcan fires an orange energy construct of the Knuckle Demolition. Buster Dust vs Zetsumetsu Utopia.png|Buster Dust (Punching Kong) (Step 1: Knuckle Demolition construct) Buster Dust (Punching Kong) Caption.png|Buster Dust (Punching Kong) (Step 2: Caption) - Progrise Buster Dust= : }} }} }} Behind The Scenes to be added Notes *The Authorise Buster is similar to the Gashacon Parabragun in that both have Axe and Gun Modes. *The ability to scan the weapon on part of the Driver is similar to the activation of finishers for the Gan Gun Saber and Gan Gun Hand. Appearances Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Axes Category:Stub Category:Dual Weapon Category:Arsenal (Zero-One) Category:Hiden Intelligence